Ramona Smith
Ramona Eliza Smith ' Goes By:' Rona Wesson. Nicknames: Rona, Rones, 'Mona. Species: Human//Hunter. Age: 28 years old. Zodiac: Aries Gender: Female. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Blonde. Height: 5 ft 11in. Weight: 170 lbs. Looks Like: Maja Ivarsson. Accents: America. Tattoos: A pinup girl on the outside of her right forearm, a dreamcatcher on her left calf, and the lyrics “Who put these bodies between us?” across her chest. Birthmarks: On the back of her left upper arm that is roughly an inch and a half long and 3/8” wide. It could resemble either a fish or a bullet, depending on how you look at it. Scars: Ones on her body appear to be from various bullet wounds, stab wounds, and heavy slashes. They all vary in size and intensity; some are quite faded and narrow, others, like the one she sports her right thigh (which is nearly a foot in length), are very severe. The scars on her face vary in size and intensity, as well. She has a slightly more subtle one going through her left eyebrow, a light one that crosses downward across both of her lips on the right side of her face, and a heavier scar that begins on her cheekbone halfway under her left eye and stretches to the point where her jaw and neck meet.Has more scars on her face, but those three are the only ones that are guaranteed to show up in any, or very little, lighting. Orientation: Pansexual. Sexually: Formally/Occassionally Promiscuous. Status: Single. Occupation: Mercenary/Demon Hunter. Allied With: Rogue. Ramona Eliza Smith was born in Chicago, Illinois to her single mother, Cheryl Smith. Her early childhood was rough financially; Cheryl worked bartending at a bar just down the street, and could barely afford to keep herself and her daughter afloat. Whatever Cheryl made, however, she gave to Ramona, ensuring that she would eat and have clean clothes. When Ramona was six years old, her mother started seeing a man she'd met at the bar. Cheryl was pregnant again within weeks, and gave birth to a son, Noah. Ramona loved her little brother, and vowed to take care of him always. She often remarked at how similar they looked, and would playfully fight with her mother over who got to hold him and feed him next. Cheryl's new boyfriend provided some much-needed income into the house, and all was going well for a while. There was always food on the table (for everyone), they never had their power shut off, and they even got to go to the movies sometimes. Good things rarely last, however. Shortly after his first birthday, Noah caught pneumonia. The family and doctors did everything they could, but the illness killed him. Cheryl and her boyfriend fought constantly after that, and broke up within two months. “Just you and me again, 'Mona,” Cheryl said to her daughter. School was somewhat tough for Ramona. They lived in a pretty bad area of Chicago, which meant she had to go to a pretty bad school. She was constantly getting in to fights, defending either herself or a less fortunate classmate. Often times, her assailants were more charismatic than she, and would argue that, “Ramona started it! She just went nuts! She's just crazy!” which led to detention after detention, and eventually, a few suspensions. Her grades were always pretty good, though, and luckily Cheryl trusted her enough to know she didn't start those fights. Being at home was the best place she could be; her mother always looked out for her and always gave her the love she needed. Ramona made it out of middle school and into high school, but couldn't make it out of the fighting. She was used to it by now, though. Cheryl started dating another man, this time, one that she'd met at church. He was a wonderful man in the beginning. Strict, but in all the right ways. Then, slowly, the strictness that formerly sat on the side of necessary fell over into the realm of entirely unprovoked. It was a very slow process which stretched over the course of two years. At first, it was all verbal, but it gradually escalated into physical. It came to light that he had truly originally started out a good man, but fell into the vice of drugs and alcohol. He would go on rampages when he was high on heroin, tearing up the house. It all came to a climax when Ramona returned home to find her mother on the floor of the kitchen, bleeding and sobbing uncontrollably. She rushed to her mother, cradling her in her arms, and learned then that Cheryl had been pregnant again with his child. She wanted to tell Ramona in a few months, when she knew the sex of the child. The beatings caused her to miscarry though, which of course sent her boyfriend into a rage that left her in that bloodied state. When Ramona was just 17, she forcefully held that man down and injected him with enough heroin to kill him. She never told anyone what she'd done, and let the coroner rule it an accidental overdose. “Just you and me again, 'Mona." Killing that man left Ramona in an extremely dark place, one that she was desperate to get out of. Seeing no other immediate alternative, she enlisted in the United States Marine Corps the moment she turned 18. Her year in the Marines was hard, brutal, and exhausting, but she knew the whole time it was the most important thing for her to do. She was approached by an Initiative operative and offered a career with them. She didn't even know about vampires or demons or any of that, but she was eager to learn, and more importantly, eager to kick their asses. Ramona remained a loyal and powerful Initiative soldier for six years, at which point she as a person had changed. She went from being a subservient order-taking automaton to a rambunctious, risk-taking warrior. She brought in everything they told her, but was no longer doing it on their terms, following their specific guidelines. Ramona already knew she had the skills necessary to take down an HST however she wanted, and damn it, she wanted to play with those skills. “It's like they stick me in a sandbox,” she'd say,' “and hand me a bucket and say 'you can play with this bucket.' But the mean kids all have buckets and shovels and molds. I want to play with buckets and shovels and molds.”' This made her dangerous to the Initiative, so they laced her daily vitamins with extremely small traces of poison, just enough to make her sick, and sent her on a suicide mission to capture a fairy and an umbral witch. Despite the poison and the overwhelming strength of her opponents, Ramona's luck won out in the end. She brought in the fairy, but the witch got away. It was that very witch who found her the next night, presenting her with surveillance footage of her higher-ups assassinating Cheryl. Somewhere between her sickness and watching her mother die at the hands of cowards slipping poisons into her food, Ramona snapped. She went down into the labs and began the massacre. She started, first, with the lead scientist, firing a bullet into his skull. Amongst the immediate panic, she freed the fairy who now lay on the examination table, and shot the control box which governed the holding cells. She quite literally unleashed hell on the place. It all happened over the course of one hour, but it felt like an eternity with demons, vampires, and soldiers alike trying to take her down. For the most part, she just let them kill each other, defending herself only when necessary. That soon wasn't enough as the tides shifted in favor of the demons. Ramona fought. She fought to avenge her mother, to avenge all the other victims of this sick facility, and to survive. She crawled out of that hell, the only survivor. She crawled as far as she could with all her broken bones and gaping wounds, and eventually saw a bright light. She looked into it, assuming it was “the light” that everybody always talks about, and allowed herself to pass out in the grass. It however, was not “the light,” but a group of nuns stationed in a convent two miles from the Initiative. The Mother Superior was not told what the Initiative was, but was told only that if something were to happen in the complex, that she and her peers were responsible for consecrating the earth around it so that nothing of evil intent could leave it. Three of the nuns were responsible for taking Ramona back to the convent, while the others got busy blessing the earth. Ramona died somewhere between that journey, but was revived in the convent by Sister Mary Elizabeth. Sister Mary Elizabeth was usually put in charge of medical emergencies because they believed she had the strongest connection to the healing power of the Lord, when in fact, she was merely a very powerful healer. Praying over Ramona revived her and healed the wounds that killed her. Ramona regained consciousness a few days later, and very slowly started to regain her strength, as well. She spent a great deal of time with Sister Mary Elizabeth, who at some point gave her a necklace with a Joan of Arc pendant. The young nun said that Ramona reminded her of saint Joan of Arc, a warrior. Over time, Ramona fell in love with Sister Mary Elizabeth, but for obvious reasons, could never reveal her true feelings. Once she was back to nearly full health and mobility, she left the convent, telling only Mother Superior. Ramona told Mother Superior to never mention that she had been in the convent, and to ensure that Sister Mary Elizabeth forgot about her. Ramona Smith died in the threshold of the convent, and she became Rona Wesson. She now drifts from town to town, city to city, slaying demons and vampires, collecting their valuables, and selling them on the black market for a profit. ' Traits:' Tough, tenacious, rambunctious, confident, sarcastic, adaptable, lucky. Quirks: Exceptionally territorial over her guns, she hates when other people touch her guns, or any of her possessions for that matter. It's not often that she laughs, but when she does, she lets out a boisterous, uninhibited belly laugh typically accompanied by a few snorts. Habits: Smoking and drinking. Likes: Guns, huge knives, motorcycles, swearing, drinking, fighting, meat, reading, forests, driving, and music (primarily rock, blues, folk, and country). Dislikes: Poisons, snakes, manipulation, getting close to people, “calming down,” mornings, and vampires. Fears: Acceptance, having friends, love, death, water that goes above her head. Hobbies: Playing the guitar, reading, cleaning/repairing her guns, working out. Pet Peeves: People touching her things, people telling her what to do, the toilet paper being on the roll the wrong way. Fetishes: Lace. Strengths: Her courage; her luck; her proficiency with firearms and brawling. Weaknesses: Her impulsive nature, her mother, Noah, and Sister Mary Elizabeth are her primary emotional weaknesses. She does have one major physical weakness, which is the Joan of Arc necklace given to her by Sister Mary Elizabeth. When it was given to her, all of the mystical healing energy was put into that pendant. So, if that necklace were to be removed or damaged, all of the healing done to her would be reversed, and she would die. Fashion Sense: Dresses ready for combat for the most part, donning jeans or cargo pants, combat boots, a plain cotton t-shirt or tank top, leather jacket, and the Joan of Arc necklace. In addition, she always has at least one weapon on her, usually a pistol and/or bowie knife. Skills: Combat tatics, weapons proficiency From the age of 10, Rona learned to fight best with her fists. When she joined the military they taught her more skilled combat tatics and how to fire weapons. She can proficiently wield any type of gun, but if she had to have a favorite, it would be either her revolver or her lever-action shotgun. She brawled all her life from early adolescence into adulthood, and has a very high chance of success when in a fist fight. Family: Cheryl Smith (mother). Romantically Interested in: Sister Mary Elizabeth. Past Relationships: ''' None. '''Sexual Encounters: Dr. Kelly Williams and Evan Monroe. Rona9.jpg rona10.jpg rona13.jpg rona12.jpg rona11.jpg rona8.jpg rona7.jpg rona6.jpg rona5.JPG rona4.jpg rona2.jpg rona.jpg